<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Проблемы с доверием by kasmunaut, WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857350">Проблемы с доверием</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut'>kasmunaut</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021'>WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>спецквест зима-21 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если у твоего парня проблемы с доверием, с этим надо что-то делать. Даже если он пока еще не совсем твой парень.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>спецквест зима-21 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>07 Спецквест WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Проблемы с доверием</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Игра: игры Дэдпул придумывает сам, подробнее – в тексте.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– В жопу психологов!</p><p>Вообще-то это должна была быть его, Дэдпула, реплика. Сценаристы ничего не напутали? Однако произнес ее именно Паучок. Точнее, он так воскликнул в сердцах.</p><p> – Мне кажется, в психологи просто идут те, у кого хорошо язык подвешен: чем лапша на уши затейливее, тем лучше. – Похоже, Питти действительно разозлился – щеки у него пылали прямо сквозь маску.</p><p>– Ну вот, видишь, у тебя не просто проблемы с доверием, у тебя даже проблемы с доверием к психологам! А это ловушка какая-то, кто же тебе тогда поможет? </p><p>– Предлагаешь свою кандидатуру?</p><p>Уэйд всегда был готов предложить свою кандидатуру Питеру. Даже если нужна была помощь в сборе металлолома или чем они там в колледже занимались. Металлолом он организует запросто – сбросит парочку плохих парней на припаркованные внизу автомобили, и готово!</p><p>– Ну да, у меня язык подвешен хорошо, когда он на месте, а не на кончике мачете у какого-нибудь чувака. Но даже и там он хорошо смотрится! Но в остальное время я могу соревноваться в фигурном развешивании лапши на всем, что у тебя торчит и поднимается, только дай мне такую возможность. Еще могу фигурно ее слизать или слопать прямо на тебе, выбирай!</p><p>– Фу. – Маска не мешала Пауку корчить выразительные гримасы, но лучше бы ее там не было. </p><p>– Так что, дрейфишь показать мне свое личико? Проблемы с доверием, точно! После того как мы столько такос с тобой съели. А знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто людям не доверяет? В какой-то момент они срываются и полностью доверяются совсем не тем. Потому что не умеют подходить к доверию разумно и рационально. </p><p>– Ха. А ведь у тебя-то самого с доверием проблемы, нет? Можно подумать, ты хоть раз снимал маску.</p><p>– Ну-у! Во-первых, я тебе сто раз показывал свой выдающийся подбородок. Когда мы ужинали вместе. Полностью доверял тебе, что не грохнешься в обморок. А во-вторых… Во-вторых… Проблемы с доверием, говоришь?</p><p>Край крыши так близко, и нужно лишь сделать шаг. И вот он уже летит вниз, йууу-ху. Может, конечно, ему придется убедиться в силе земного притяжения, но он даже не успевает задуматься, а не притягивает ли землю он сам, как его ловят резким рывком за ноги. Паучка он притянул точно. </p><p>– Вот, видишь, как я тебе доверяю?</p><p>Это превращается в увлекательную игру. Найти еще какую-то точку, откуда он еще не летал. Бруклинский мост и шпиль Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, одна из башен собора Святого Патрика и просто заурядные высотки. Это становится наркотиком. Потребность чувствовать обхватившие тебя сильные руки, их тепло сквозь два слоя ткани. </p><p>– Йууу-ху, я маленький красный снитч, а ты мой Гарри Поттер! И у меня внутри есть воскрешающий камень, всё по-честному! Когда-нибудь я разрешу тебе его потрогать, Питти!</p><p>– Знаешь что, если ты снитч, ты должен летать сам. – Питер делает вид, что разжимает одну руку.</p><p>Уэйд не пугается. Чего ему бояться. Убедится только, что земля плоская. По крайней мере, в этом конкретном месте. А Питер просто скатает его в рулончик и оттащит домой. Но ему начинает казаться, что еще немного, и он шагнет в какую-то другую пропасть, в которой не будет дна. И падать бесконечно, в одиночестве, будет куда страшнее, чем разбиться сейчас.</p><p>Так что в следующий раз, вместо того, чтобы спрыгнуть, на этот раз со статуи Свободы – а они только что повязали чуваков, которые хотели зажечь вместо ее факела маленькую нейтронную бомбу, и теперь сидят вдвоем у нее где-то меж двух шипов короны, болтая ногами, – Уэйд говорит:</p><p>– Знаешь что, я придумал другую игру, эта скучная. Давай, кто дольше маску не снимет? Разрешаю меня подначивать, играть нечестно и применять грязные приемчики. Хотя ты, наверное, не умеешь.</p><p>– Ха! Это мы посмотрим. Ну а что же получит выигравший?</p><p>– Конечно же, поцелуй! </p><p>– И для этого ему тоже придется снять маску?</p><p>– А может, снять что-то другое! Это я еще не сказал, поцелуй куда. </p><p>Питер пихает Уэйда в бок так, что ему все равно приходится его ловить, в очередной раз. </p><p>И пока они висят вниз головой над водами Нью-Йоркской бухты, Питер говорит:</p><p>– Ты меня убедил. Психология не туфта. И доверие тоже. Спасибо. Вот это твое доверие – оно настоящее. А не дебильные прыжки.</p><p>Он трется носом о нос Уэйда, и даже сквозь два слоя супергеройской ткани это получается нежно. Даже круче поцелуя. Тогда Уэйд просто снимает свою маску, как, бывает, перед кем-то снимают шляпу. К тому же это его руки сейчас свободны. А вот сердце – занято.</p><p>– И тут же всю игру испортил, – смеется Питер. – Ладно, снимай и с меня, раз у тебя есть чем. Должен же я получить свой приз!</p><p>– Ничего я не испортил, – пыхтит Уэйд, когда с награждением победителя покончено и Питер поднимает их наверх. – Это был типичный грязный приемчик! А ты их даже распознать не умеешь. Салага!</p><p>И тут его наконец настигает расплата за несдержанный язык – холодная морская ванна.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>